


Come on Cap, Live in the 1st Century

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Multi, Threesome, steve and tony hate eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Can you do 13 of havocangel’s post? With Starker + Steve please





	Come on Cap, Live in the 1st Century

_13- “i’m not saying i_ want _a threesome- but i wouldn’t be opposed to it.”_

~

Tony pulls Peter into his lap. “If you keep looking at Steve like that, I’m going to get a complex.”

Peter blushes red and looks at Tony. “I’m sorry! You know my heart belongs to you…”

“But…”

“But, I mean, look at him. I’m not saying I _want_ a threesome- but i wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Tony shakes his head fondly and kisses Peter’s cheek. “How would you want the threesome to even work?”

Peter blushes and holds him. “I want to suck his cock while you fuck me within an inch of my life,” he whispers directly into Tony’s ear.

Tony holds his grip tighter on Peter’s hips. “You wanna choke on America’s dick while daddy uses you like a toy?” He purrs.

Peter blushes and slowly rocks his hips into Tony’s. “Oh Daddy, yes, please, god!”

Tony smirks and pulls away. “You go get on the bed and stretch yourself open for daddy.”

Peter squeals and makes a run for it. He ignores the weird looks from the others, and goes to do as he was told.

Tony laughs softly at his boy and walks over to Steve. “Capsicle, you got a second? I wanna talk to you.”

Steve nods and walks to a corner with Tony. “What’s up?”

Tony smiles at him. “You can say no, I want to make that very clear first and foremost.”

Steve shifts. “Okay…”

Tony takes a deep breath. “Would you be interested in a threesome with me and Peter? No strings attached, no feelings, one time only.”

Steve frowns. “No feelings? I don’t know…”

“Come on Cap, love in the 21st century. You don’t need to love someone to sleep with them.”

Steve shifts. “I know, I just…” he looks to where Peter bound off to. “I don’t really want to touch _you_ , Tony.”

Tony winces slightly but nods. “You won’t. Peter wants you to use his mouth, and I use his back. You don’t even have to look at me if you don’t want to. You can say no, but don’t say no because you think you have to touch me. You can set limits.”

Steve bites his lip and nods slowly. “Ok. Ok, as long as I don’t have to touch you.”

Tony beams. “Let’s go.”

~

Peter wastes no time grabbing Steve’s hips and sucking him down, giving the sloppiest blowjob he’s ever given. He knows it won’t feel as good for Steve, but it’ll look hotter for Tony.

Tony, who is currently fucking him so hard Peter is scared the bed will break. Again.

Steve moans above Peter. “Yeah, just like that baby boy. Look at you, all messy. So red and covered in your own drool. Disgusting whore.”

Peter flushes even more red. He slurps loudly, and feels Tony’s hips stutter. Yeah, he’s doing a good job.

“Are you going to cry, baby? You gonna cry because my dick is too big for you to handle?”

Peter sobs and nods as best he can. He makes little grunting and moaning noises, spreading his legs for Tony some more.

“I’m going to cum down your little whore throat, bitch. Swallow it all.” He instructs.

Peter makes his jaw go slack, and lets Steve fuck his throat at whatever pace he wants. He swallows it all, just like Steve told him too.

Steve pulls out and smirks. “Good little whore. I’ll see you later, Alright baby?”

Peter nods, unable to speak as he’s pounded from behind. God, he’s never felt so good in his life.

Once the door shuts behind Steve, Tony flips his boy over and strokes his cock as he rails him. “Good boy for me, such a good little cock sucker. Cum on my cock baby, make me cum.”

How can Peter deny that? He cums and covers his chest and stomach with cum, and feels Tony paint his insides.

“Fuck baby, so perfect for me.” Tony says.

Peter giggles and kisses Tony. “I love you so much.”

Tony smiles. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
